Talk:Zesshi Zetsumei/@comment-26902975-20151113141456/@comment-24409121-20151113231305
As the Anon above already mentioned, it was normal for max level (100) players in YGGDRASIL to have never owned a Divine Class item. This was actually even mentioned by Ainz himself while describing the Guardians gear. Thus because Ainz Ooal Gown was such a powerful guild they had the luxury to give each guardian ONE Divine Class item (such as Shalltear's Spuit Lance being her only Devine Class item). Also, think about how items from YGGDRASSIL are treated. The Horn of the Goblin Army, that Ainz gave two of to Enri, just one of those is mentioned (in book 7) to be worth several thousand gold coins, an increadibly rare and powerful item in the new world. While to Ainz, is a trash item that summons weak group of level 10-ish goblins. Such trash that he wondered for a bit why he didn't just throw it away (though he knows why he didn't, because he's a hoarder). We only know that the Slane Theocracy has 1 World Class item, the mind controlling Downfall of Castle and Country. That is also probably their only item. Let me explain why: - They worship the 6 Gods, thus with an educated guess, there were only 6 players, so far not a large ammount. - They were around level 60 (the suggested level cap of YGGDRASIL at that time). This is infered by the fact that they think that teir 6 is the limit with 7 teir spells only possible by summoning a high class angel to break that barrier. - While you could say, "AOG has 11 (at one point 12 before one was stolen) so why cannot the Slane Theocracy?", they were abnormal. As mentioned by Ainz, the next highest amount owned by another guild was 3. And even having 2 or 3 was an insane amount. So even having one, especially with a level 60 being the cap is already amazing. - With all that being said, the only other way they could have gotten more than one World Class item would be if they had gotten one from say the 8 Greed Kings. That really being the only other possible choice because the other supposed Players are two hero's from the 13 Hero's legend and the Minotaur Sage, both of which did not seem to have such power from their legends (of the 13 Hero's, Landfall/Evileye and Rigrit/Old Lady are still alive and would have know about it, and the Minotaur Sage just seemed to introduce our world items to the new world while making human treatment better than it was in the minotaur nation). - On the subject of the 8 Greed Kings, I don't think they would have one. This is because of them fighting with each other until they all died. If one had one, there would have been one victor. They were selfish Players who wanted to take over the world because they had the power, but fought amonst each other. Since there is no way that they would have each had a World Class item, it is very unlikely they even had one. This being because if they had one or even two, there would have been fights over it right away to the point were they would not have even been able to try and take over the world before dieing out. Plus if they had a World Class item in their guild it would have come along with them with the transfer into the new world since their guild base actually transfered over with them like Nazarick did with Ainz. THUS the strongest weapon they had was the Guild Weapon. Said guild weapon being watched by the Platinum Dragon Lord so the Floating Castle in the south (the 8GK's guild base) does not get destroyed. It is also quite possible that none of the 8 Greed Kings were the Guild Leader of their guild, so none of them might have been able to use the Guild Weapon, or they were paranoid about the guild base being destroyed like a normal guild, thus choosing to never use it. On top of which, since the 8 Greed Kings killed each other, there may be no guild leader to said Floating Castle, so while the PDL is protecting the sword shaped guild weapon, no one would be able to use it, including himself as I doubt the 8GK's would have chosen a new guild leader. Thus the only one in the new world who would be able to use the weapon would be Nfirea (with his special talant that allows him to use any item, no matter the condition). Wooo, deviated a bit there on World Class items, but ah well. Anywho, Divine Class items as mentioned above as well are increadibly rare and the weapons used by the Slane Theocracy are items used by the 6 Gods. With levels of a likely hood of level 60, their equipment would only be so much. At the aaaaabsolute most, I could see her having 2 divine class items because of her special seat, if not being the ONLY one of the Black Scripture with a seat to have 1 Divine class item. The gear of all the members (with all that was said above) is most likely a class or two lower than divine, which would still be incredibly powerful and amazing for this new world, such that even items of that level would be considered god like. So most likely Legendary or Relic class items with special effects or just high stats. As far as level requirements, while that makes sense to us in a gaming sense, level conditions on items may not be present in the new world, or it would be impossible for anyone in the new world to be able to use a Divine Class or even possibly Legendary Class items (not that we've seen anyone in the new world use one yet). Same could be said about World Class items, but the Slane Theocracy did use the World Class item to brainwash Shalltear, and that lady must have been around level 40-50 (the realm of hero's). World Class items being special though may just not have a level restriction because of how rare and hard they are to get, just getting the item may be restriction enough. The only restrictions we know items have is if you don't belong to the perticular class, in Ainz's case, using a sword as a magic caster, but that also probably doesn't apply to inhabitants of the new world who can just pick up something and try and learn it (they didn't create a character in a game like a Player did, but are just born into the world). So level restrictions on items may only apply to Players and NPC's.... But again, now we're getting into more speculation. Anywho, those are some thoughts and some of the reasoning behind it. - Kat